Ginny's Pregnant!
by Niall.Is.A.Cutie
Summary: How will Ginny tell Harry she's pregnant? How will she be able to tell her family?


_**I do NOT own anything, J.K. Rowling owns it. The only thing that is mine is the plot.  
*****************************************************************************************_

'How will I tell him?' Ginny wondered. Hermione was the only one who knew Ginny was pregnant, seeing as she helped her.

"Mione, how should I tell Harry? I know he has always wanted a family, but I'm scared. How will he react?" Hermione put her hands on Ginny's shoulders and started to speak.

"Ginny, he will love the baby. He has never had a blood-related family to call his own and now is his opportunity. Now I better head home, Ron will wonder if I'm not home when he gets there. Bye Gin." She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. She waved goodbye and went home.

"All alone." Ginny whispered to herself.

"Gin, love, I'm home." Harry's voice echoed throughout the house. Ginny sat down in the armchair and brought her knees up to her chest. "Love, what's wrong?" Harry knelt down in front of her and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You know how you've always wanted a family of your own." He smiled at her softly.

"Yeah, why?" He took her small hands into his large ones.

"Well, we have a good start to it." He tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"What do you mean by that Ginevra?" He was really getting worried.

"Hon, I'm pregnant." It took a few moments to register in his mind that he was going to be a father.

"Really? Gin, that's wonderful. How far along are you?" He stood up and swooped down to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, how are we going to tell my family?"

"We could tell them tomorrow night at dinner, everyone will be there." He helped her up and kissed her nose.

"We can do that."  
*******************************************************************************************

"Harry! Hurry up! I don't want to be late because you are trying to tame your hair, it's not going to work." He ran down the stairs, making sure to not fall.

"Okay, Okay. Will Teddy and Andromeda be there? We need to let him know he is going to be a big brother."

"Harry, everyone will be there. We have to use the floo to get there. I can't apparate while pregnant." He grabbed her by the waist and walked to the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" He yelled. They both stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow and used their wands to remove the soot off their clothes.

"Harry, Ginny, you're here." Mrs. Weasley went over to them and pulled them into a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum, can't... breathe." Mrs. Weasley let go of them and went back to work on dinner.

"Dinner will start in about five minutes. You were the last ones to get here." Harry and Ginny found a spot to sit at the table, hearing their loud family in the sitting room. After a couple of minutes, Mrs. Weasley walked to the sitting room to tell everyone dinner was ready. Everyone came filing in, Teddy sitting by his godfather.

"Before dinner starts, Harry and I would like to say something." Ginny spoke up, her nerves not getting the best of her. "Teddy, how would you like to be a big brother?" The room was silent until Teddy piped up.

"A big brother?" When Ginny nodded he went on. "I would love to!" He screamed.

"Ginny, dear, you're pregnant?" Ginny nodded once again and the room filled with applause.

"Congratulations Potter, you've knocked up our sister." George said blankly. Harry blushed and bent down to tie the shoelaces on his trainers.

"Love, don't worry about them." Ginny ruffled his hair and sat back down. He sat back up and looked at his best friend.

"Harry, may I talk to you please, in private." Ron stood up and walked out. Harry got up and followed him, hoping he was going to make it out alive. Ron turned around to look at his best friend.

"Congratulations Harry, I'm happy for you, really." He stepped towards Harry and went in for a brotherly hug. "I've seen you with Teddy, you'll do great."

"Thank you." They heard awing behind them and turned around to find the whole family right there.

"We were just making sure he wasn't going to hurt you like these gits." All of the brothers looked offended. Harry walked over to his wife and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry, don't forget that." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Just because I said congratulations does not mean you can kiss her right in front of me." Ron stated. Harry and Ginny broke apart smiling and laughed at Ron.

"We love you too Ronald." And the family had one more great laugh.


End file.
